Mixed Up, Shook Up Girl
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Finn and Amanda decided to take much needed time off... too bad that what starts out as a peaceful time away from work turns chaotic as the people in their lives just seem unwilling to give them their space. (Co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Just A Break From Them

_**Dean Ambrose, Amanda Cena, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns vs The Wyatt Family, WWE Raw, 10/19/15…**_

 _Roman couldn't slow himself down in time… and looked down after climbing off of Amanda and onto his knees as she turned to her left side, arms cradling her injured ribcage as Dean reached them while Seth pulled himself up on the outside of the ring._

 _"Mandy, I'm so sorry!" Roman responded in a panic as he helped her up… and she narrowed her eyes at him._

 _"Aveese le seoli mai ia te au!" Amanda replied angrily, Roman fully understanding that… and Seth and Dean glancing at each other._

 _"Oh fuck." Dean muttered before Amanda pulled herself up and readjusted her navy and silver crisscrossed halter style cropped ring top, Dean and Seth getting i_ _nto the ring. "See? This was a bad idea from the start, all the fighting has done is drive all of us to insanity."_

 _"I'm not the one who wasn't watching their surroundings!" Seth responded._

 _"No, you just wanted to pay no attention to the safety of your tag team partners!" Roman shouted before once again trying to help Amanda… but the second he tried to touch her, she curled her right hand up and levelled a hard punch to Roman's face._

 _Roman put his hand to his mouth, which was bleeding and Seth and Dean attempted to intervene but Amanda narrowed her eyes at them before she left the ring and reached the backstage area, ignoring the ringside doctors that had followed her… but there was o_ _ne person she wouldn't ignore and Finn knew that as he approached a teary eyed Amanda and carefully pulled her into his arms, the two holding each other._

 _"This fighting is really starting to wear down on our nerves." Amanda responded as she let Finn help her to the trainers office before she sat down and let Dr. Amann examine her… but as soon as he touched her ribcage, she started swearing and he jumped back. "Sorry…" She apologised, Dr. Amann lightly rubbing his hand on her right shoulder for a few s_ _econds._

" _I've dealt with worse… Nathan, could you grab an ice pack please?" Dr. Amann responded as Nathan walked into the trainers office, Nathan doing so and the ice pack being pressed to Amanda's left side._

 _"Fucking hell… those boys are gonna be the death of me." Amanda muttered as Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back._

 _"Things have really gone to hell lately with those three. Blaming each other for anything, no matter how it happened." Finn replied._

 _"Right about that." Amanda responded._

 _"But you can't stay mad at Roman forever, Darlin'." Finn said._

 _"We'll see about that." Amanda muttered, Finn knowing that the most Amanda could stay mad at anyone for an accident was about a week or two._

 _But he wasn't about to argue with her in her mindset._

 _At the same time in their locker room, Roman looked at Seth after Seth handed him a gel pack._

 _"Don't need it." Roman grumbled, Seth putting it back in the fridge._

 _"Roman, she punched you right in the face." Seth responded._

 _"Enough to bust you open, never underestimate the tiny ones." Dean replied._

 _"Mandy wouldn't have lashed out if you hadn't insisted that she be involved in the match, I probably broke half her damn ribcage! But no, Seth, you just wanted her away from Balor and if you didn't treat them like the enemies, things wouldn't be so fucked up! You're gonna run Mandy completely ragged!" Roman growled, Dean shoving Seth away when Seth tried to stop him from leaving._

 _Dean stopped in front of the trainer's room and quickly texted Renee before noticing that the door was cracked open._

 _"I know he didn't mean it… but I just… I feel like I've screwed up somehow whenever one of them goes silent." Amanda responded quietly, Finn carefully holding her and lightly brushing her shoulder length chestnut brown and caramel blonde hair back_

" _Maybe they're just trying to process the fact that you got hurt… let's just take a little break from them and go home." Finn replied._

' _Maybe there is some truth to what's being said about them, maybe they are too close…' Dean thought before he turned and left._

 _He wasn't liking this at all…_

 **Present time** _ **, 10/23/15…**_

' _WWE Superstar and WWE Diva pulled from some upcoming events for unknown reason.'_

Amanda knew she shouldn't but she opened up the article and read it anyway.

' _25 year old Amanda Cena and 34 year old Finn Balor were pulled from SmackDown, AfterShock and Hell In A Cell in what is reported to not be in relation to the incident that took place on Raw. Details are being kept hidden but speculation continues to run rampant as the two are still scheduled for the events after Hell In A Cell and upcoming UK Tour.'_

"Hey… don't read those dirt sheets, they're no better at telling the truth than tabloids, Darlin'." Finn responded as he gently took Amanda's LG G Stylo from her, closed the article out and set the phone on the table before lightly massaging Amanda's shoulders.

"I know, I just… it bugs the hell out of me that taking time off isn't sacred anymore." Amanda replied as Finn wrapped his arms around her shoulders and nuzzled her neck, Amanda smiling slightly.

"Time off is a rarity in our line of work… but the next time we have enough time off, we'll go somewhere a lot more private." Finn responded before he kissed Amanda on her forehead.

Amanda's face flushed a light red and she smiled… and Finn was happy to see her smile.

Little did they know that their privacy wouldn't last.


	2. As They Rest

_**8/24/15, Brooklyn A Hotel...**_

 _Still Loving You by The Scorpions played from the small radio in the hotel room as Amanda, once again, heard her phone go off and looked at it, seeing a text from Seth.  
_

' _Where the hell are you?! Tell me, I'll come get you and we'll talk!'_

 _Amanda set her phone back on sleep mode… she didn't want anything to do with Seth right now but he couldn't seem to take the hint._

 _She was angry at him for believing Alexa's lies, angry at Alexa for causing last night's chaos at Empire 103… Amanda felt a coffee cup placed into her right hand and looked up, seeing Finn with a coffee cup in his own hand._

 _"Maybe the caffeine will help us think a bit better, Darlin'." Finn responded as he sat down, Amanda slowly sipping it… and she realised it._

 _Black with four sugars… in stressful times, it was of comfort to her to drink it that way._

 _"You know me way too well, Finn…" Amanda replied after they finished their coffee._

 _She rested her head on Finn's right shoulder and his right arm wrapped around her shoulders, him placing a soft kiss on her forehead._

 _At the Barclays Centre, Amanda was in her black and pink crisscrossed cropped ring top and had just tied her black and pink ring shorts before she sat down to put her knee pads on._

 _She had her socks, ring boots and kick pads on when Dean walked in._

" _Knock next time, alright?" Amanda responded._

" _Not when you're deliberately pissing Seth off, Mandy! Running around wild, hanging out more with Balor than us-" Dean replied._

" _Seth threw me aside or has that slipped your mind?" Amanda questioned._

" _Well you brought it on yourself by screwing around!" Dean responded angrily, Amanda punching him and kicking him out of the locker room and slamming the door._

 _Dean pulled himself up and limped away, rubbing his face…_

 **Present time** _ **, 10/23/15**_ **…**

Callista looked around Florida, which felt weird to her in this century… and then heard "Hey lady!", jumped a bit and turned to see Seth and Dean.

"Seth, she wouldn't know where Mandy is!" Dean responded.

"Lost someone?" Callista asked.

"Sort of. She's about 25 years old, short chestnut brown and caramel blonde hair, hazel eyes, 5'1" and slightly tanned skin." Dean explained.

"And one thing she rarely does is take time off." Seth replied.

"Well bonehead, you drove her to it!" Dean responded as Callista had the description typed into the device on her arm… and was rattled as she pulled up an accident report.

' _No… they can't know where she is.'_ Callista thought before looking at them. "Sorry, haven't seen her." She replied.

"What… is that? I'd imagine something like a slim IPad on a wrist strap, but not…" Seth started to question, Callista answering him before he'd finished talking.

"It's custom, like you said, skinny tablet on a bracelet." Callista answered, not wanting to reveal where it, or herself, really came from.

Seth nodded and he and Dean left before Callista found the townhouse and knocked on the door.

"Just a moment."

Callista waited and the door opened, Amanda turning confused.

"Can I help you, Miss?" Amanda questioned, guarding her right side.

"I was just checking… knew you were hurt. Don't ask how I knew where you are, but also you should know… your friends, Dean and Seth, they're looking for you." Callista explained, subtly tapping her wristpad to get a more detailed, live time scan of Amanda's state.

"Those two never give up." Amanda responded. "Was Roman with them? 6'3", long dark hair, tattoos?" She questioned as Finn walked downstairs.

"They found out she and I left, didn't they?" Finn replied as Callista finished the scan and walked in, closing the door.

"Yeah. Look, I might've altered something by not telling them where you two are." Callista explained.

"Might've?" Amanda replied.

"Yeah, I'm not from this time… but I'm hoping it's for the better that this might've been altered." Callista answered, pulling her long red hair into a ponytail.

"From the look on your face… whatever happened to Mandy was bad but you can't explain much." Finn responded.

"Altering was to a degree. Me being here is fine, but I can't do anything to cause the changes myself, or I'd risk paradoxing my own presence here, possibly removing the reason I ended up here altogether." Callista answered.

Amanda nodded, still rubbing her side.

"How bad was it?" Callista asked.

"I couldn't breathe deeply… and my neck got bruised a bit from hitting the mat. I know Roman didn't mean it but I'm a bit scared to go near him now." Amanda explained, lightly squeezing Finn's right hand as he rested it on her left shoulder, Callista knowing that Amanda would calm down enough to be near Roman again.

As Callista looked around later, she saw older pictures of Amanda and Roman… and found one from when Amanda was 16 and Roman was 21.

' _They grew up together…'_ Callista thought before she answered a video call and saw Liviana.

"Finally! Where are you? Me and Gen were worried!" Liviana replied.

"2015." Callista answered, Liviana seeing the living room of the house… and recognising it from pictures.

"What are you doing in the Balor house, Cal?" Liviana asked.

"Checking on things… there's been a slight timeline change." Callista answered.

"Rollins and Ambrose showed up at the house?" Liviana responded.

"No… I told them I didn't know Mandy." Callista explained.

"Which is somewhat true." Genesis replied after sitting down next to Liviana.

Amanda was sleepy from the Vicodin and Finn helped her lie down.

"And this is why I hate taking this medicine." Amanda replied as Finn tucked her into the bed and lightly ran his fingers through her hair.

"When was the last time you got enough sleep?" Finn questioned.

"I honestly can't remember… we aren't really home all that often." Amanda responded as Finn sat down on the bed before he saw a text from Becky.

' _Where is Seth so I can snap his fucking neck?!'_

' _Not sure where exactly he is in the city but he's in Orlando.'_ Finn responded.

"Becky's pissed off, isn't she? I don't know what exactly it is but Callista reminds me of Becky." Amanda replied as Finn set his phone down after putting it on sleep mode and stretched out next to Amanda.

"I noticed that too… now rest, Darlin'." Finn responded, Amanda closing her eyes as Finn held her.

Finn kissed Amanda on the top of her head and closed his eyes too.

Amanda was right, they barely got to be at home for too long… but they wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
